


Peterick Drabbles

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom!Patrick, M/M, Sub!Pete, Werewolves, neko!Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Peterick drabbles I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random Peterick drabbles from my twitter, lj, etc. Enjoy. And please excuse any mistakes you see.

Patrick looked up when he heard the door to the lounge open; Pete stirred a little, but quieted down when Patrick carded his fingers through Pete's hair.

 

Pee pressed against his Dom's leg, wrapped his right hand around Patrick's ankle and let Patrick support his weight; he could hear Patrick talking to someone, but it was distant, fuzzy, and Pete was content to let him handle it.

 

"Uh, do you need me to leave?" Joe asked warily, taking in the way Pete was folded in on himself, sitting in between Patrick's legs; his head was propped up on Patrick's thigh. His eyes were closed and there was a serene expression on his face that Joe had never seen there before.

 

"Nah, we're just hanging out," Patrick answered; he turned his attention back to the TV and waited to see if Joe was going to sit down.

 

It had taken a long time to get both himself and Pete comfortable enough to share even a peripheral part of their dynamic.

 

Patrick looked over at Joe and smiled to when he flopped down on the couch and started arguing about what movie to watch. He rubbed his thumb over Pete's collar and Pete made a happy noise in his throat and pressed into the touch.

 

This was going better than either one of them had hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets a birthday blowjob from Patrick.

Pete grinned at Dirty and finished off his drink. His dad had said he'd keep an eye on Bronx for the night in his parents hotel room, so Pete didn't need to worry about getting back early -or sober.  
  
He headed back towards the bar, weaving throgh the people dancing, nodding and saying, "Thank you," to everyone who wished him a happy birthday.  
  
Pete was almost there when someone grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hallway where the bathrooms were.  
  
He tensed up before relaxing with a rush; he would recognize that hat any where.  
  
"'Trick, what're you doing?" Pete asked as Patrick took a right turn and then another, leading them away from the bathrooms and crowds of people and into the part of the club that was mainly used for storage.  
  
"Can't I wish my best friend a happy birthday?" Patrick asked, shoving Pete against the wall and then droppng gracefully to his knees.  
  
Pete gaped, his dick getting hard so fast he felt dizzy for a second. He could only stare as Patrick made quick work of his belt and pants; it wasn't the position -Patrick loved giving blowjobs, he got off on it almost as much as the person he was giving them to. Luckily for Pete, he'd been the recipient of Patrick-head since it was still technically a crime.  
  
But the location was throwing Pete off; Patrick always preferred privacy when it came to fooling around and sex.  
  
Then Pete felt Patrick's breath ghosting over the head of his cock, immediately followed by Patrick's tongue and every other thought fell out of his head.  
  
God damn, he loved his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey meets Patrick -again.

"Let me get this straight; Patrick's a werewolf and you're his mate," Mikey said, his face as blank as always.  
  
"Yup," Pete grinned, running his hand through the reddish blonde fur of the wolf that was pressed against his side; sitting down, Patrick's head was even with Pete's chest.  
  
Patrick growled when Mikey took a hesitant step forward, showing off fangs as long as Pete's little finger.  
  
"You better stay back," he added as he ran a soothing hand over the top of Patrick's head and pressed closer to his side. "'Trick gets kind of possessive on full moon nights. He doesn't like anyone else near me."  
  
Mikey couldn't believe this was actually happening; no one had told him Warped was going to be this crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete tries to sleep.

Pete sighed and moved closer to the person in the bunk.  
  
Patrick shifted over onto his side, his back against the wall of the bus, and raised his arm so there was room for Pete to cuddle closer.  
  
"Missed this," Pete murmured, nuzzling his face into Patrick's neck. 

  
"Hmmmm," Patrick agreed without opening his eyes; he carded his fingers through Pete's hair and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Try get some sleep, Pete -maybe I'll give you a blowjob in the morning."  
  
"You'll do that, anyway," Pete grinned, but he obediently closed his eyes.  
  
He knew how lucky he was to have this again and he was going to hold onto it this time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete sees the real Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should warn for jailbait!Patrick since he's a junior in high school in this one.

Patrick was, generally speaking, seen as a goody two shoes.  
  
His parents bought into the act like it was their religion; praising him for his good grades and clean record every chance they got.  
  
His teachers were no better; any time he raised his hand to go the bathroom, the library, the school nurse, they let him. Sent him off without a second thought and never noticing he came back to class smellng like smoke and usually with a mild buzz going on.  
  
Hell, even his friends didn't know better and they had caught him with his pants down more times than he could count -sometimes literally.  
  
No, Patrick had everyone pretty well fooled.  
  
Except for Pete.  
  
From the second they had first met, Pete had seen through Patrick's facade and acted accordingly, forcing Patrick to meet him on the same level.  
  
Most people would think that Patrick would hate having someone see through his act so easily, but that was thing: he loved it. All of it.  
  
When Pete showed up at two in the morning on his motorcycle, Patrick had climbed out his window without a second thought and then spent the next ten hours in Pete's bedroom while his parents thought he was helping out a sick friend.  
  
When Pete had texted Patrick and told him to meet him in the parking lot during lunch so they could fool around, Patrick did it -and one upped him by dragging Pete into the fring of trees surrounding the school before dropping to his knees and blowing him.  
  
Or when Pete insisted on giving Patrick a handjob when they went to the movies, Patrick had enjoyed every second of it, moaning shamelessly until Pete had dragged him off and fucked his brains out in the bathroom.  
  
Even as he got out of school for the day, he could see Pete waiting for him in the parking lot, sprawled on top of his bike, his tattoos standing out against the tan skin of his arm.  
  
Crawling into Pete's lap and still staying balanced took skill, but Patrick had had months of practice; he was practically an expert at it by now.  
  
Pete moaned appreciatively as Patrick's hands flirted with tops of his jeans; Pete's own hands were pressed against Patrick's back, urging him closer.  
  
"Hmmm, now that's a nice hello," Pete said, pulling back enough to bite playfully at Patrick's jaw.  
  
Patrick sighed and tilted his head to give Pete more access to his throat; he smirked when he saw the people still standing around, most of them staring openly at the entwined figures on the motorcycle.  
  
Pete saw the smirk twisting Patrick's lips and laughed softly. "Should we give them a show, 'Trick? I know how much you get off on it."  
  
Patrick hummed in agreement, tempted to just rubb off on Pete now, quick and dirty, but, fuck, he'd been dying for Pete's dick all fucken day.  
  
"Maybe next time," Patrick answered, not bothering to keep his voice down. "I've been thinking of riding you all day -I opened myself up in the bathroom last period so we wouldn't have to wait."  
  
"God damn, 'Trick, you're going to kill me with that mouth of yours," Pete grinned and gave Patrick a hard kiss before he helped him get untangled and then situated behind him on the motorcycle.  
  
As they drove off, Patrick grinned to himself; he loved how easy it was for Pete to see the real him. And he loved it even more that Pete could match him in everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete shows Patrick his new toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the same 'verse as the drabble in chapter one.

"Hmmm, you chose black," Patrick commented mildly, turning the toy over in his hand; it had a satisfying weight to it, big but that was to be expected -Pete's size kink was old news to Patrick.  
  
Patrick allowed himself a small smirk at the thought; he knew what average was and he had blown past that when he was still in high school.   
  
"Yes, sir," Pete answered softly from his position at Patrick's feet.  
  
Patrick raised an eyebrow and nudged his sub's chin up, giving him tacit permission to meet his eyes for a minute.  
  
"Why black? Honestly, I would have gotten you a lighter color -it would have looked better against your skin."  
  
"Because of you," Pete answered and then went on at the questioning look Patrick threw him. "I wanted... I thought black would look the best against your skin. The way it would look in your hand while you fucked me with it.  
  
"You know, if you let me watch you use it on me. Sir."  
  
Patrick looked surprised for a minute before he smiled.   
  
"You're such a good boy," he purred, running his free hand through Pete's hair. Pete made a pleased noise and he pressed up into the caress eagrly.  
  
"Thinking of me even when I told you to get something just for you; instead you got something for both of us.  
  
"Because you were such a good boy, I will let you watch this one time.  
  
"Up on the bed, back against the headboard; pillow under your hips and legs spread."  
  
Pete got to his feet and hurried to arrange himself on the mattress.  
  
It was shaping up to be a promising night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete listens to Patrick -always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More D/s Peterick; this is from the same 'verse as drabbles one and six.

Pete wimpered as Patrick's fingers closed around his throat; not tightening, not yet, but just the threat of it was enough to have him whining low in his throat.  
  
He didn't say anything, though; Patrick had told him no speaking for the rest of the night and Pete would be damned if he disobeyed his Dom at such an easy order.  
  
Patrick murmured approvingly. "Good boy, Pete. You're always so good for me."  
  
He tightened his fingers around his sub's throat, smirking at the gasps Pete was letting out; his hips jerked up against Patrick's of their own accord and Pete almost passed when Patrick ground back down against him.  
  
"And good boys get rewards, don't they? Because you've been so good for me tonight, you can come.  
  
"Now, Pete; I want you to come now."  
  
Almost before the last word left Patrick's lips, Pete was arching up against his Dom, his vision whiting out around the edges.  
  
When he came back down from subspace, Patrick had already cleaned him off and he could see a small cup of tea on the night stand.  
  
Pete rolled carefully onto his side and rested his head on Patrick's thigh.  
  
When Patrick pet his hair, Pete sighed happily -this was as close to content as he got.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Times Pete took his Nightmare Before Christmas fanboy-ism Too Far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my five things meme on lj.

5\. He had the whole movie memorized; literally, he could recite whole chunks of dialogue at the drop of a hat. In the van days, Pete used to amuse himself by starting at the beginning and going until the end, including the songs. He still wasn't allowed to watch it within five miles of an FOB tour bus, band meeting, recording studio or house. Pete's maybe a little bitter about it still.  
  
4\. The tattoos say it all, really.  
  
3\. That time where he ran into Tim Burton at the MTV Movie Awards; the less said about it, the better, really, but at least Tim had decided not to press charges when all was said and done.  
  
2\. His insistence on calling Patrick 'Sally'; "We're destined to be together, 'Trick just like them. Of course you're the Sally to my Jack." His biggest mistake, Pete had reflected later on, was saying it in front of Joe, who had immediately hooted with glee and had started ragging on Patrick. By the time they went to sound check, there had already been three brawls, two verbal beatings and numerous death threats.   
  
Joe started on Patrick in the middle of sound check and the squeal as Patrick flung his guitar had everyone recoiling -but not as much as when they ended up crashing into Andy's kit. There was a dead silence as Andy got to his feet and even Patrick's infamous temper wasn't proof against the maniacal gleam in the drummer's eyes; he scrambled back a couple of steps until he hit an amp, Joe frozen beside him. Pete proved his undying love by jumping in front of Patrick right as Andy reached him and Joe.  
  
The resulting black eye had taken days to fade, but the upshot was that Patrick let him call him 'Sally' when they were alone. And it was a special occasion. Whatever, Pete will take what he can get.  
  
1\. He campaigned long and hard to name Bronx 'Burton', but Patrick and Ashlee both put their feet down. The baby would get enough grief in between being the kid of that gay couple in Fall Out Boy and that chick who got caught lip syncing on SNL, there was no need to make it worse by making him the living recipient of his father's rampant fanboy-ism.  
  
Pete pouted and whined, but it didn't work and he eventually admitted defeat.  
  
He still calls Bronx 'Burton' sometimes when they're alone, though.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 of Pete's tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in my high school 'verse -same as the chapter 5 drabble; basically, everyone thinks Patrick's a goody two shoes, but, really, he's a slut for Pete's cock. Oh, and he drinks and smokes, too. So, definite warning for jailbait!Patrick in here.

5\. The necklace of thorns. Patrick loved biting and licking the necklace, following it along Pete's collarbone. The way Pete's eyes darkened and followed his every move was even better.  
  
4\. The Bartskull. So what if it was kind of ugly? It was right above of Pete's dick which was all kinds of sexy.  
  
  
3\. Pete's Jack Skellington tattoo. Patrick could admit to a vague fondness for the movie, at first. But now... Well, he figured it was some Pavilion thing because every time he sees the movie, no matter who he happens to be with or where he is, he gets hard -achingly, ready-to-get-fucked hard. The way Pete's tattoo bunches and tenses as he braces his arms by Patrick's head when he's pushing into him, always flickers through Patrick's mind right before he gets inappropriately aroused by a kid's movie.  
  
2\. The crash and burn tattoo on Pete's upper back. Patrick traced it with his fingers and then his tongue right before he bit down roughly on it. It was never long after that before Pete was surging up and moving Patrick under him. Or onto his lap. Or bent him over the desk. Or....  
  
1\. The Second Star to the Right tattoo. Patrick sucked Pete's fingers into his mouth, sucking them greedily, not stopping even when Pete pushed them further down his throat. When Pete pulled his fingers out, Patrick licked the tattoo on the inside of Pete's finger one last time before he dropped to his knees.  
  
It occurred to him, briefly, that he may be developing a kink for his boyfriend's tattoos. Patrick couldn't really bring himself to care.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 Things Pete Loves About Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the high school 'verse that is scattered through these drabbles. So, I guess warnings for jailbait!Patrick is appropriate here. This was written for a 5 times/things meme on my lj.

1\. His mouth. Pete had more more inconvenient hard ons now than he ever had in high school; all he had to think about was Patrick wrapping those pretty, perfect blowjob lips around his dick and it didn't matter if he was sitting at  _church_  with his  _mother_  next to him, within seconds his dick would be so hard it  _ached_.   
  
2\. His eyes. They were always changing color; dark blue when Patrick was arching up against him, begging for his dick; blue-green when he was teasing Pete about his hair and his girl pants; a light green when he was lying to his parents about where he was spending the weekend. They were always switching colors and they intrigued Pete as much as Patrick himself did.  
  
3\. His glasses. Pete had always had a  _thing_  for glasses and that went double for his jailbait boyfriend; they gave him this aura of wide-eyed innocence that Pete knew was completely false.  
  
4\. His sideburns. It might sound ridiculous, but Pete liked to rub his cheek against them before he fell asleep; it made Patrick chuckle and move closer to him. It got to the point that Pete had an even harder time falling asleep than normal if Patrick wasn't there.  
  
5\. His thighs. When they were wrapped around his waist or he was biting them, no matter what Pete loved touching them, bruising them, making it obvious that Patrick was  _his_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P'te sits on the sands while his dragon plays. Bandom/Dragronriders of Pern fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started writing this Bandom/Dragonriders of Pern fusion where Pete (P'te) is the only guy to ever Imprint on a queen dragon and falls in love with Patrick (P'trick) who's a Brown rider; this is just a little drabble from there. If you need some background on the Dragonriders series, here's the link for their wikipedia: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragonriders_of_Pern

P'te sat on the beach, watching King fly over the water, the mid-afternoon sun glancing off her hide, making the gold scales flash different colors briefly before they settled into her normal, warm color.

 

_Trying to get the dolphin's to talk to you?_  P'te teased, not bothering to hide his chuckle when his dragon grumbled.  _I told you that the water's still too cold for them._

 

_You never know,_  King insisted, just as she had earlier when they first arrived.

 

Before he could say anything else, they saw another dragon come from Between.

 

_Vaughn,_  King told him, her voice as happy as the loud thrill that she let spill out of her throat.  _And P'trick,_  she added because she was fond of the brown's rider.

 

Which was strange, P'te reflected as he watched Vaughn fly closer to where he was still sitting. King didn't like many people, riders or no.

 

_Vaughn will fly me,_  King said as the brown dropped P'trick off on the sand next to her rider before swooping out to join the queen over the waves.  _I will not accept anything else._

 

_Me, either,_  P'te assured her as he grinned at the other rider as P'trick settled next to him with an answering smile.

 

_P'trick and Vaughn are it for us._  P'te told King and smirked to himself when she agreed readily.

 

He let himself relax against P'trick's side, content to sut here with his weyrmate and watch their dragons play.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic!fic.

"That's my sister?" Bronx asked, his voice hushed. "She's so tiny."  
  
Pete chuckled and sat down on the couch next to Patrick, letting the seven year old climb into his lap so he could look down at the sleeping baby.  
  
"Yeah, that's her," Pete answered; he exchanged a grin with Patrick.  
  
Bronx ran a finger carefully over her cheek, giggling when she turned her face into it. "She likes me, Daddy!"  
  
"Of course she does," Pete agreed and dropped a quick kiss on top of Bronx's head.  
  
Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was; lucky that Patrick had loved him back, loved him enough to take a chance with him, to risk their friendship, the band, _everything_  on the chance that they could make this work.  
  
And five years, a house, a marriage, joint custody of Bronx and now, a new baby later, and Pete was so intensely grateful for his life. He still woke up sometimes and expected everything to be a dream, to still be back in his old room in his parent's house, back in '04, still reeling from "going to Best Buy".  
  
"What's her name, Papa? Where did you get her? Mommy told me where babies come from and that you need a boy and a girl."  
  
Bronx's question stirred him from his thoughts and he snickered at the look on Patrick's face.  
  
"Her name's Savannah, Bronx," Patrick answered patiently and kicked Pete's ankle in retaliation. "Her mommy couldn't take care of her, so after Savannah was born, her mommy gave Savannah to us so we could take care of her."  
  
Bronx considered this, a serious expression on his face. "But we get to keep her, right? No one's going to take her away?"  
  
"No, B," Pete soothed, hugging him. "She's going to be with us forever, just like you are."  
  
Savannah stirred, her eyes blinked open and she started crying.  
  
Patrick held her a little closer, already humming before he started singing in a low voice, "L is for the way you look at me..."  
  
Pete cuddled Bronx and listened to his husband sing to their daughter; he was content right now, this close to all the people who mattered most to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete tells Patrick how things are going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt at my evil!Pete meme on my lj: evil!vamp!Pete going after Patrick and not taking no for an answer.

Pete followed Patrick down the alley, keeping to the shadows silently; he had already had to warn two vampires off of him, flashing fang so they knew he was serious.  
  
Most of the vampires in the area knew that Patrick was Pete's -and he had slit enough throats back when he first turned that vampires and Hunters alike knew he meant business.  
  
But there were always newborns popping up and some of them were dumb enough to think that all the rumors were just rumors when, in reality, they were almost all true.  
  
Whatever. If he had to kill more people, he had to kill them; it was worth it to keep Patrick safe.

  
Safe from everyone but him, at least.

  
Patrick glanced over his shoulder, seeming to feel Pete behind him, even though Pete knew he couldn't see him.  
  
Pete waited until Patrick was turned back around before he spoke.  
  
"Patrick."  
  
Patrick jumped a little, but he seemed calm when he faced Pete. "Pete. What are you doing here?"  
  
Pete smirked; Patrick might be doing a good job of looking calm but Pete could smell him -the nerves and fear, but under it all was the rich smell of desire. When he finally took Patrick, it was going to be  _delicious_.  
  
"Come on, 'Trick, you know why I'm here," Pete purred as he slowly made his way to where Patrick was.  
  
Patrick slowly backed up until he was pressed against a building and Pete was along his front.  
  
"Pete," Patrick choked out as Pete nosed along his jaw and then pricked the skin along his pulse.  
  
Patrick moaned softly as Pete licked the blood that trickled out of the small cut. "Pete, I told you, I don't  _want_  -"  
  
"What you want doesn't really matter, does it?" Pete told him with a dirty grin. "I want you and I'll get it, regardless of how willing you are."  
  
Patrick whimpered as Pete bit into his neck, drinking deeply. When he pulled back, his mouth was smeared with blood and Patrick slumped against the wall, his pulse weak and thready; he was hard against Pete's hip, though, and that made Pete grin even as he bit into his own wrist.  
  
He held it against Patrick's mouth and waited for the few seconds it took for Patrick's instincts to take over and he started sucking.  
  
Pete grinned and rolled his hips against Patrick's; the needy noise Patrick let out, the sound muffled against the wrist Pete still had to his mouth, made Pete even harder.  
  
Oh, this was going to be fun. Once Patrick was on firmer grounds with his new skills, they were going to  _own_  this city.  
  
Side by side, the way they were meant to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quiet moment after a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the result of a prompt a friend gave me: Patrick taking care of Brendon since Spencer's not on this tour. It has Spencer/Brendon and Pete/Patrick/Brendon; set in the same 'verse as the other D/s drabbles scattered through here and takes place during the current tour. Also, this was written on my phone so apologies for any mistakes. Enjoy.

"You there, Spence?" Patrick asked as he slowly eased back into the hotel room; he left the bathroom door open, just enough to let some light spill into the bedroom.   
  
All these years later and Pete still hated waking up in complete darkness away from home.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Spencer apologized; Patrick could hear a door closing and then a few friendly barks before Spencer's dog got bored and wandered off. "I dropped my phone coming into the house."  
  
"It's no problem," Patrick assured the founder man as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked fondly at Brendon who was currently tangled up with his own sub in the middle of the king sized bed.  
  
"Has he been behaving for you?" Spencer asked a few seconds later; there was a hard edge to his voice now, one that Patrick recognized.   
  
"For the most part," Patrick answered, running his fingers through Pete's hair; even in his sleep, Pete pressed into the touch, a happy noise escaping him. "He's been more hyper than usual, even after I bring him down. He's spending a lot of time with Pete, too; Dallon sometimes, too.  
  
"I had to smack him earlier -I caught him trying to light one of the guitars on fire with Dirty; I just got Pete to stop doing shit like that a few years ago, no way in hell I'm putting up with it from Brendon."  
  
"What did you do?" Spencer asked and Patrick could hear a possessiviness underneath the curiousity.  
  
Spencer might trust Patrick, but Brendon was still his sub, still belonged to him and not being there had to hurt.  
  
"I pulled him into the dressing room and gave him twenty taps, made him count them off for me. It was only bare-handed, he was fine for the show."  
  
Spencer made an agreeable noise and Patrick hesitated before he went on, "I think he's trying to misbehave enough to get you to come out here."  
  
"It wouldn't surprise me; he used to do the same shit when he'd go visit his parents alone. I thought he's outgrown it, but apparently not," Spencer laughed wryly. "Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Yeah, of course; hold on a second," Patrick leaned over Pete to gently shake awake the other sub.  
  
"Brendon? Come on, I need you to wake up, Spencer's on the phone."  
  
"Spencer?" Brendon repeated sleepily, his eyes barely cracked open. After a second, he woke up enough to realize what Patrick was saying and started making grabby hands at the phone.  
  
Patrick chuckled and passed the phone over before he settled back against the headboard. He wasn't surprised when Pete woke up enough to sprawl across his lap, tucking his face against Patrick's stomach and twisting his fingers in Patrick's pajama pants.  
  
Patrick smiled and dropped an affectionate kiss on the top of his sub's head before he started playing with his hair, hoping to lull him back to sleep for a little longer.  
  
He let Brendon's hushed chatter fall to the background as he relaxed, glad that he could help Spencer in this, at least.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Man AU.

"Yes, Mr. Wentz is Iron Man, but that does not mean- " Patrick broke off and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers; Pete glanced up from where he was looking over blue prints for the new Iron Man suit.   
  
He could see the irritation building on his- assistant's? Best friend's? Boyfriend's?- face and knew it was only a matter of minutes before the infamous Stump temper made an appearance.   
  
"Look, Wentz Industries isn't going anywhere, jackass," Patrick finally snapped and barely restrained himself from tossing his phone across the lab,instead pocketing it and turning to glare at the older man. "I fucken hate lawyers."  
  
"I know," Pete agreed with a smirk; he quickly saved the work on the screen in front of him before he got up and stalked toward Patrick. "You deserve a reward for dealing with so many of them lately."  
  
"It better be a good one," Patrick sniffed but the words were fond and he met Pete halfway when he dipped his head down for a kiss.  
  
"Jarvis, block the lab from anyone under Alpha clearance," Pete said, already focused on Patrick's mouth. "Until further notice."  
  
"Yes, sir," Jarvis said and took the initiative to seal off the floor as well; Sir and Mr. Stump could be extremely vocal on occasion and it unnerved some people.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teen Wolf AU.

Patrick takes a deep breath and turned around, unsurprised to find his best friend behind him.  
  
"Why'd you leave the party, 'Trick?" Pete wondered. "It's too early to leave- "  
  
And Patrick didn't know if it was because he was tired or in danger of being killed on a weekly basis or the fact that his mother just kept giving him these disappointed looks whenever he stammered out an excuse for why he was missing classes, he didn't know what made him do it, but he spit out the one thing he had been keeping from Pete all fucken year long.  
  
"Maybe I'm fucken tired of seeing you all over Ashlee, Pete," Patrick snarled, not noticing the flare of Pete's nostrils or the way his eyes flashed electric blue for a second. "Maybe I'm tired of being second best to someone who wouldn't give you the time of day if you weren't captain of the lacrosse team."  
  
"What did you say?" Pete said, a low growl to his voice as he started toward Patrick.  
  
"Fuck," Patrick cursed when he realized what he said, he started babbling, trying to cover his tracks. "Nothing. I mean, I was lying and I'm just tired, I didn't mean- "  
  
"Oh, you meant it," Pete corrected as he backed Patrick against the fence and buried his face in Patrick's neck; he inhaled deeply and gave a low growl of approval at the scent of desire and need.   
  
Pete pulled back enough to press his lips against Patrick's; Patrick jerked, surprised, before he let out a low moan and started kissing him back.  
  
This was so much better than how he imagined his night going.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Trek: AOS AU.

"Captain, I fail to understand why a 'free weekend' is considered a necessity for me," Patrick said, one eyebrow raised. "I understand why humans would need time to 'recharge' as you say, but as a Vulcan, I -"  
  
"Half-Vulcan, babe," Wentz pointed out, smirking at the way his first mate flushed green. "And, come on, everyone on the ship knows we're banging, Patrick- I think you can call me 'Pete'."  
  
"Not while we're on duty, Captain," Patrick told him and turned back toward the science station in what Pete would call a huff in anyone else.  
  
Pete lounged back in the captain's chair, smirk still firmly in place. He figured he had just an hour until the end of Alpha shift; more than plenty of time to get Patrick worked up enough to be up for some groping in the elevator before they got back to quarters.  
  
Patrick looked over at him suspiciously, almost as if he could hear Pete's thoughts from that far away. Pete smiled back innocently; Patrick narrowed his eyes before turning back to his work.  
  
Pete absolutely loved his life.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Teen Wolf crossover.

"Stop moving, jackass," Patrick hissed, his precarious balance almost upset by the way Pete writhed in pain for a minute before he got his body under control.  
  
"Hurts, Lunchbox," he panted out, his body tense with his effort to keep still despite the agony coursing through his veins.  
  
"I know," Patrick soothed even as he tightened his knees around Pete's hips and piled the dry wolfsbane leaves on top of the small bullet hole that was responsible for the poison that was even now leaving it's mark all over His best friends system.  
  
He pushed back the brief fear he felt at the thought that this wouldn't work And concentrated on keeping his hand steady. "Alright, Pete, here comes the flame," he lit the small pile and waited until it burned the plants to ash before he carefully blew it out.  
  
He was never so happy at the thought that his mom worked overnights as he did when Pete howled in agony as Patrick carefully pushed the ashes into the bullet out; his mouth was pulled into a grim line, but he kept up the pressure until Pete collapsed against the bed, sweaty and out of breath, but whole.   
  
Patrick let out a sigh of relief as the black lines of poison started fading from Pete's body; he slumped over in exhaustion and let himself tuck his head into Pete's neck while he ran a hand up and done Pete's side.  
  
"What happened?" He murmured, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before Andy got here, followed closely by Joe and Mikey; he had only managed to send off a quick SOS text to Andy before he had to start helping Pete, but in between the text, all the emotions pouring through both of them to Andy through the pack bond and Pete's distressed howl, he knew it wouldn't be long before they were neck deep in a pile of puppies.  
  
Pete shuddered again, his arms closing around Patrick; he nuzzled Patrick's hair, trying to anchor himself in his mate's smell and touch. "It was Ashlee."  
  
Patrick froze for a second before he pulled back as far as Pete would let him, which met they were practically nose-to-nose. He searched Pete's eyes and noticed the resignation there and slowly nodded. "She switched sides?"  
  
"I knew she was hurt by this," and this, Patrick knew, meant him-and-Pete; Ashlee knew when she started dating Pete that he might leave her one day, if he ever found his mate. She had assured him that she understood and apparently that understanding lasted right up until Pete realized that Patrick had been his mate this whole time, but neither one of them had seen it before.  
  
It was still a source of great amusement for the pack at large.  
  
"But I never thought..." Pete trailed off, an angry, upset noise leaving his throat. "Jessica was there and they both- Jessica laughed and said she was going to finish what she started and she wouldn't stop until all of us were... I lost it, roared at her to leave our territory, our pack, my mate and she smiled and then Ashley shot me.  
  
"Right before I passed out she told me to tell Andy she said 'hi'."  
  
Patrick narrowed his eyes even as Pete sat up and moved them so they were both sitting up, Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist and he carded his fingers through Pete's hair, calming him down.  
  
The rest of the pack came in through the window just then, grim expressions on their faces; Andy met Patrick's eyes as Joe and Mikey curled up on the bed around them, buried their heads against Pete's sides, petted his arms and any other part of him they could reach, trying to reassure him with the bonds of pack.  
  
Andy's eyes were hard and flat, almost resembling the monster the Simpson's and other Hunters thought he was; he nodded once at Patrick before he wedged himself in between Mikey's back and headboard, his hand splayed over Pete's back.  
  
They would take care of this, together. The Hunters wanted to see monsters? They would show them their worst nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Patrick/sub!Pete, but not related to any of the other D/s drabbles in this.

Pete sat up, his system still shaky from the recent scene. He looked around the room, trying to figure out if his Dom had left him alone. He didn't think Patrick would do that, but -  
  
"Pete, lay back down," Patrick told him, his voice firm. Pete hesitated long enough to meet his eyes and felt his stomach unclench at the understanding he saw there.  
  
"I just had to go get the lotion," Patrick explained, his hands gentle but insistent as he helped Pete arrange himself on his stomach. "I thought I had enough time before you came back up. I'm sorry -"  
  
"No," Pete interrupted, grunting a little as Patrick rubbed the lotion into the welts decorating his back. "I should have known that -"  
  
"Pete, stop," Patrick told him, that slight edge to his voice that always made Pete want to drop to his knees and  _obey_. "I upset you by not being here when you came up and I should have been; I'm sorry for that because I know," Patrick hesitated because he  _did_  know and he also knew bringing it up would serve no purpose but to get Pete wound up again.  
  
"I just know better," Patrick finished, his hands moving over Pete's back . "Try and relax a little and as soon as I'm done with this, I'll lay down with you and we can take a quick nap before bus call."  
  
Pete sighed contentedly and relaxed into the massage.   
  
Patrick would always be there for him, no matter what happened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For candy_belle. This has neko!Pete, neko!Bronx and neko!Brendon in it, if that's not your thing, just give this one a skip.

Patrick stood up from the soundboard and stretched, not surprised when his back cracked. A glance at his phone told him that he had been here for almost two hours; a little longer than he had planned to, but he had finished the song off and cleared his producing schedule for the next couple days.

 

He made sure to close the door behind him -to keep curious dogs and kits out- and went upstairs where Pete and Brendon were entertaining themselves; Spencer was out of town for a couple days and Brendon was staying with them until Spencer got back.

 

Patrick paused in the living room entrance, a smile on his face as he took in the small pile of nekos in the middle of the floor; Brendon's upper body collapsed on Pete's lower half, one of his light brown ears twitching for a second before it stilled; Bronx was curled up next to Pete, Pete's arm draped over the four year old protectively and his own black tail resting next to Bronx's sandy blonde one.

 

Patrick turned to leave -Pete slept very rarely and he didn't want to wake him up if it wasn't an emergency- but paused when Bronx's eyes blinked open and he yawned a little.

 

"Papa, where are you going?" Bronx asked, his voice sleep-quiet. He wiggled out from underneath Pete's arm and padded over to him.

 

"I was just going to find something to eat, kit," Patrick told him, affectionately running his hand over Bronx's blond curls. "Want some ice cream?"

 

"Yes," Bronx agreed excitedly, purring as he grabbed Patrick's hand to drag him into the kitchen. "Come on, Papa, stop being so slow!"

 

Patrick grinned as he let himself be towed into the kitchen; he glanced over his shoulder and met Pete's amused eyes. They shared an indulgent smile before Pete yawned and closed his eyes, obviously deciding to try and get some sleep.

 

He had never imagined his life turning out this way, all those years ago when he had opened his front door and seen a black-haired neko grinning at him.

 

This was so much better than anything else he could have dreamt up.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Peterick/Teen Wolf; written on my phone, so sorry about any typos, etc.

"Alright, guys, settle down," Andy told them, smiling a little when the pack rolled their eyes at the Alpha. "You've been doing well sparing with each other.  
  
"But there's going to be times when we have to track people or beings without attacking them or times when we have to find each other."  
  
Andy paused to look over the teenagers lounging on the ground in a semi-circle around him; Pete draped over Patrick, face pressed against his mate's neck, a sloppy grin on his face while Patrick absently pet his thigh. Joe grinned at something Mikey said and elbowed him, causing the other werewolf to smile briefly.  
  
"So, tonight's training is going to go a little differently," Andy went on. "We're going to give Patrick a ten minute head start into the woods while we change and he's going to do his level best to disguise his scent trail and hide from us."  
  
Patrick straightened up from where he was sitting and nudged Pete out of the way before he got up. At Andy's nod, he took off at a sprint into the trees surrounding the clearing.  
  
The four of them changed quickly; Pete focused on the woods, his eyes trained on something only he could sense and his body was tensed, clearly waiting for his Alpha's signal so he could chase after his mate.   
  
Joe and Mikey were more relaxed, play fighting and growling softly at each other.  
  
After another few minutes, Andy tipped his head back and howled, signaling the hunt was starting. Pete joined in as he joyfully tore ahead of everyone else, making a beeline for the center of the forest.  
  
Andy woofed softly; next time, he was having Pete stay behind while the others searched for Patrick. Using the mate bond was definitely cheating.  
  
For now, though, he let them have a little fun.


End file.
